


A Jacket For You

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides, Dark Sides Family, Fluff, Grumpy Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Episode: ACCEPTING ANXIETY Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sick Character, Sympathetic Deceit, Virgil is sick, sorta sympathetic remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: When Virgil throws away his favorite blanket, claiming he's to old for it. Deceit decides to make the blanket into something more suitable for Virgil.





	1. Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set before Accepting Anxiety Parts 1 and 2. During the time where Virgil was still living with the others/dark sides.

If there was one thing Virgil always had with him, it was his blanket. Deceit couldn't remember a time when he hadn't seen Virgil carrying around the black and grey checkered blanket while chewing nervously on his thumb. As such, it became a routine for Deceit to make sure Virgil always had it. Especially on rough days when Thomas was having a hard time and Virgil was especially anxious. It was easier to deal with the situation when Virgil had something comforting to hold.

That's why when Deceit found the blanket in the trash one day. He was curious as to why Virgil threw away his favorite thing, wondering if Remus was perhaps playing a prank or if it had been thrown away on accident.

Deceit fished it out of the trash and scowled at the assortment of food and grime stuck to the old soft blanket. He wondered how long it had been in the trash for and if it could be cleaned without ruining it. He frowned as he carefully folded the blanket and went to the laundry room. Figuring no one would want to snuggle a blanket covered in a stinky mess.

Once the blanket was washed and dried, Deceit carefully inspected it. When he found the blanket to be clean and fluffy again, he tucked it under his arm, walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to Virgil's room.

"Virgil?" Deceit called through the door

"Ya?" replied Virgil

"I have something for you, may I come in?"

"Sure"

Deceit opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him with a quiet click and turned his attention to Virgil. Who was curled up on his bed staring at his phone when he looked up at Deceit. Then he glanced at the blanket with a frown spreading across his lips.

"I found this in the garbage," said Deceit, "I thought you _wouldn't_ want this back"

"Throw it away" Virgil sneered

Deceit was taken aback "You don't want it?" he asked

"Nope"

Deceit's eyebrow raised and he felt a tingle of concern riddling in his chest. With the familiar taste of a bitterness biting at his tongue, he went over to the bed and sat on the edge, placing the blanket next to him.

"I really _don't_ think you want this back," said Deceit

"Well, I don't," replied Virgil

Deceit frowned "Why not? I thought you liked your blanket?"

Virgil looked away and stared absentmindedly at his phone. Deceit knew Virgil was hiding something and decided to push further.

"Virge, why don't you want your blanket anymore?" asked Deceit

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because I'm too old for it now!" Virgil shouted

Deceit winced slightly at the shout but straightened himself again. "Who said you're too old for a blanket?" he asked

"No one..." replied Virgil "I-I just decided on my own"

The bitter taste came again "Virgil, I know your lying"

"Shut up, Dee" Virgil said as he turned away and covered himself in his bedsheets.

"Really Virgil, I don't see why you're being so obstinate," remarked Deceit, garnering no response.

"Virgil? Can't we talk about this?" still no response

Deceit shook his head and stood back up, grabbing the blanket. "Fine, have it your way," he said.  
He looked at Virgil who had gone back to scrolling through his phone. Deceit sighed and went to the door, figuring it wasn't worth arguing over

"Just don't come crying to me if you want this back," he said

"Tch, I won't" scoffed Virgil

Deceit huffed and left the room, storming down the hall as he held the blanket close to his chest. When he came to his office he threw the blanket onto a nearby chair.

"Grumpy little twat" he fumed

Deceit hissed and rubbed his temples, heading over to his desk and plopping down into his office chair. He leaned back and looked over at the blanket with a weary sigh and closed his eyes. Deciding it wasn't worth getting so emotional over a single blanket.


	2. A Talk With Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been cooped up in his room for a few months and Deceit is starting to worry. So, Remus decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing support I've received on the last chapter and on the "Workaholic" fic. It means so much to me and just gives me more courage to write.
> 
> Anyway~
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

In the coming weeks, the blanket remained idle on the chair. Deceit knew he should move the blanket to storage or put it in a closet. Yet, the idea seemed to slip his mind and the blanket was barely noticed. Meanwhile, Virgil stayed cooped up in his room and rarely, if ever, wandered out of it.  
Weeks turned into months and Deceit was starting to get worried. He knew Virgil was always rather reclusive and didn't like being around the others much. But it wasn't like Virgil to not venture out of his room at all. Deceit wondered if he'd wake up one morning and walk into the kitchen. Only to see Virgil sitting on the countertop and drinking his coffee. Making snarky and sarcastic comments as Deceit cooked breakfast. While Deceit quipped back now and again, making Virgil laugh and hide behind his blanket.  
Now, however, there was no blanket to hide behind and no Virgil. There were only a cold kitchen countertop and an old worn blanket.

"Dee! I've had an epiphany!" shouted Remus as he stormed into the kitchen

Deceit was making dinner when Remus came rushing in as he normally did. Though he could tell Remus was more excited than usual.

Remus slid to Deceit's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling in close with a wide grin on his face.

"Three words: Zombie. Sex. Movie," Remus waved his hand in the air for emphasis, a laugh escaping from his white lips. "Don't you think that would make the ppppperfect combination?" he purred

Deceit hummed in response, grabbing a tomato from the side and starting to slice it. Remus frowned and reached his hand up to Deceit's shoulder, squeezing it.

"What's wrong DeeDee? Dragonwitch got your tongue?" asked Remus

"It's nothing," Deceit said as he waved his hand dismissively "I'm a bit tired is all. Sex zombie movie you say? Sounds...interesting."

Remus titled his head and then smiled "Alright, spill the guts! What's so juicy that you won't even tell me about it?" he questioned

"First, please do use the word juicy and second, I told you it was nothing. Now go away before I stab you" Deceit hissed

"Ooh, we have a feisty snake tonight! Who do I owe the pleasure of giving me such a fun little sneky?"

"Blame Virgil," Deceit mumbled under his breath

"Virgil! Why that stormcloud must've done something to send you over the edge!" Remus exclaimed

"As I said before, it's nothing. He's just being a little difficult."

Remus raised his eyebrow. "How so?" he asked

"Well, a few months ago, Virgil threw his favorite blanket in the trash"

"No!? Anything but the snuggly!" a hand flew to Remus's forehead as he leaned back and dramatically sighed. "The horror" he added, with a slight grin.

Deceit shook his head and continued "Anyway...After I had cleaned it up, I went to give it back and you know what he said?"

"No, tell me"

"He said he was too old for it now and that he didn't want it anymore"

Remus chuckled "Who said he was too old for it? Hell! I still sleep with my stuffed octopus, Sir Robert Remus the Third"

"You named a stuffed octopus Sir Robert Remus the Third?"

"I know, isn't it great?"

Deceit rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I'm not concerned with the fact that Virgil hasn't come out of his room for well over three months. Though he thankfully has not been eating the food that I haven't been providing him. "

Deceit threw the cut-up tomatoes into the pot and stirred the tomato sauce. He slipped out of Remus's grip and grabbed a red and green pepper from the fridge.

"Have you tried talking with him?" asked Remus

"I've tried but he won't listen to me," replied Deceit. He walked back to the counter and cut up the peppers, and threw them into the pot. "I don't know what to do. I know if I get pushy he'll get defensive, but I'm not worried about him."

Remus slipped his arm back around Deceit's waste and twirled his mustache.

"I'm guessing he's missing his blanket but won't admit it," Remus finally said "Too old. Tch, I'd like to kill whoever said that to our little emo"

"I doubt Virgil's going to admit who said it," replied Deceit stirring the pot.

Remus frowned "True, but what are we going to do about it? From what I remember the blanket was like a shell for Virgil as a shell is to a browser."

"You mean a tortoise?"

"Ya, that."

"Well, perhaps he needs something else to wear? Like a cape or one of those sashes you and your brother wear."

"Roman!" Remus suddenly shouted, "how did I not think of that?!"

"Think of what?" Deceit asked

Remus's face twisted into a devilish grin and he looked at Deceit with red glints in his eyes. He kissed Deceit on the cheek then rushed out of the room.

"Remus! Where are you going?" Deceit called after him

"Nowhere, I'm just going to teach a specific brother of mine a lesson" Remus shouted back with a cackle. "Oh, and you should get Virgil a jacket, coat or something. I heard they're all the rage!" Remus yelled before disappearing into a cloud of green smoke.

Deceit shook his head and went back to his cooking. He hoped Remus wouldn't do anything stupid but that would be too much to expect. So, he preoccupied his mind with the idea Remus had suggested, a jacket. A jacket was like a blanket but you could wear it around and most people didn't bat an eye. Perhaps that would be the perfect thing for Virgil, and Deceit knew where to get the right material.


	3. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Remus's advice, Deceit decides to make a jacket for Virgil. He works on the jacket for hours and despite the initial hiccups, he is able to finish it. He then decides to deliver it to Virgil, little does he know, however, the sick side that awaits him on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I'm back with a new and quite long chapter. 
> 
> Funny thing is when I originally wrote this chapter, it wasn't that long. But after I went through and rewrote everything and edited it. The chapter ended up being nearly 3,000 words. So I thought it was better to split it up into chapters 3 and 4. So, ya'll are getting Chapter 3 today and then Chapter 4 (fingers crossed) on Friday.
> 
> Anyway ~
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing support and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

For as long as Deceit could remember, sewing had always been an important skill for him. Since the others were constantly fighting and doing dangerous stunts, it was no wonder why their dirty torn clothes were always in need of patching.

But creating a jacket was a different story altogether. Instead of merely patching a few holes, Deceit would have to stitch together separate pieces of fabric and ensure the jacket was properly sized and comfortable. So that a certain grumpy side would _want_ to wear it. That’s why Deceit decided to look up a pattern.  
He poured through the books on his shelf, checking every single one he had. Unfortunately, most of his books were either philosophy, science, or logistics with a few sewing books in between. And even those were useless in the jacket making department. 

Deceit hissed as he threw down the last of his sewing books, resting his head on the desk. He wondered if he should quit while he was ahead or ask Remus to do it instead.  
He sighed and turned his head to the side, contemplating his choices, when he noticed the pile of magazines sitting on his chairside table. He had intended to throw them away but perhaps they could be useful.  
He got up from his desk and grabbed the magazines from the table. Flipping through the pile until he came across a thin magazine called Family Home. He searched through the magazine and was surprised to find a jacket pattern, complete with steps on how to make it. Although the steps were a bit unclear, he figured some guidance was better than none.

Now all he needed was the material. He already knew he was going to use the blanket for the outside of the jacket and another fabric for the inside. However, he still needed other things like thread and needles. So, Deceit rummaged through the supplies closet in his office. Digging through the mountains of fabric, silk, thread, buttons, and other accessories. He had just made a mental note to reorganize his closet when his eyes caught sight of something black. Curious, he dug through the pile and grabbed out the black thing, finding it to be a wool-like fabric. He remembered he found it among the thousands of colorful fabrics in the store. Like a black sheep in the rainbow of colors.

It was perfect. 

Once he had the fabrics sorted, Deceit grabbed a few other things before taking it all to his desk and setting it down. He then grabbed the magazine and studied the jacket pattern and instructions to ensure he had everything. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said, satisfied. 

Multiple hands flew everywhere as the material was cut, stitched, re-stitched, fitted and so on. Hours upon hours went by with barely any breaks in between. Except for the occasional crises or the call of his other duties. By the time the clock hit midnight, the jacket was finished and ready to be worn. Deceit was mighty proud of what he made and thought it looked rather comfortable. 

"I hope he likes it," Deceit thought

The next morning after Deceit cooked breakfast, he took to his office to do some final touch-ups on the jacket. He wanted to make sure the jacket would fit Virgil properly and wasn’t in need of fixing or adjusting. After all, it had to be just right, otherwise, the anxious side wouldn't like it.  
Once the jacket was thoroughly checked and adjusted appropriately, Deceit carefully folded it up and put it in a box. He then wrapped the box with black wrapping paper and placed a light purple bow on top. 

"Now it's ready," he smiled 

He tucked the present under his arm and headed upstairs, down the hall, and to Virgil's room. He lightly tapped on the door and hid the present behind his back, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Virgil" he called "may I come in?" 

There was no response. 

"Virgil? Are you in there?" he called again, knocking on the door. 

Still nothing. 

Deceit frowned and grabbed the handle, carefully opening the door with a creak. He peeked inside the room and was met with a putrid smell of puke wafting out, causing him to gag a little. 

"Virgil?" he whispered; concern layered in his voice. 

Deceit held his breath and made his way into the darkened room. A cold chill bit at his skin as he approached the sunken bed. He carefully set the present on the floor and reached for the covers.  
He swallowed hard and steadied himself, pulling the covers back and gasping at the anxious side before him. There on the bed was Virgil, curled in a fetal position with his eyes closed. He was ghostly white and trembling, his hair in tangles and his cheeks stained red. He looked so hallow and cold, like a shell of his former self. 

"Oh, baby" Deceit cried

Virgil coughed and groaned, opening his eyes slightly and peering wearily up at him. Deceit tenderly placed a hand on Virgil's forehead and felt he was burning up. Deceit then carefully wrapped his arms around Virgil and lifted him. He carried Virgil down the hall and to his room. Walking over to the bed and placing Virgil on the cool sheets. He laid the covers back over Virgil and tucked them tightly around him. He then took Virgil's temperature and scowled at the hundred degrees shown in plain text on the thermometers screen.  
He didn't have time to waste as he rushed around, placing a washcloth on Virgil's forehead and grabbing blankets, food, clothes, medicine, and whatever else Virgil needed. Refusing to leave the anxious side for more than a minute as he ran about.

An hour later, Deceit was grabbing the damp washcloth from Virgil's forehead and replacing it with a fresh one. Virgil’s fever had gone down, but Deceit kept a cool compress on Virgil’s forehead to ensure the fever would stay down.  
He soothed the blankets around Virgil and carefully got up from the bed. He started to walk away when he heard a rustle. Deceit turned around and saw Virgil open his eyes, turning his gaze toward him. 

"Dee?" Virgil croaked, looking up at Deceit.

Deceit sat back down on the bed and smiled, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess," Virgil answered, "But where are we?" 

"There's no need to worry, we're just in my room." Deceit replied

"Why are we here?" Virgil asked

"Well, you seemed pretty sick, so I figured I should keep an eye on you. Besides, it was much easier to take care of you here than in your room," Deceit explained

Virgil frowned and grunted, turning his head away from Deceit while covering his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he began to cry. Deceit put a hand on Virgil's leg and squeezed it. 

"It's alright," he said "I don't mind"

The tears didn't stop, however, and soon they turned into quiet sobbing. Deceit sighed and climbed into bed and opened his arms wide for Virgil to crawl into. Virgil buried his head into Deceit's chest and let out a shuddered breath. 

"Breath buddy, it's alright" Deceit cooed 

Virgil's breathing staggered, the cries choking what little air he had left. He sobbed for a while, burying himself further into Deceit until finally, his tears subsided and all that could be heard was quiet sniffling. 

"Better?" Deceit asked as he wiped the remaining tears away.

Virgil nodded and pulled away from him. Deceit adjusted his body to lie on his back and Virgil curled up on Deceit's chest once more. A quietness soon fell over the two of them as they laid there together. Taking in the calm the room seemed to offer. 

"Dee?" Virgil whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Deceit hummed in response

"Do you think I'm too old for a blanket?" Virgil asked 

Deceit pursed his lips and brushed his hand through Virgil's hair. "I don't think you're too old" he mused, looking into Virgil's questioning brown eyes. "I truly believe you need it"  
Virgil frowned and looked away, "But Roman" he mumbled but quickly shut his mouth.

"Oh, so it was Roman who said something," Deceit affirmed

"Wait, you knew!?" Virgil exclaimed

"Well, I had my suspicions, but it was Remus who figured it out first. I merely connected the dots" Deceit explained

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Virgil asked

"He didn't kill him if that's what you’re asking. He merely taught him a lesson, although I don't know if Roman quite understood that" Deceit replied

Virgil groaned "that's why I didn't want to tell you,” he said "I was worried you were going to do something" 

"Well too late for that now" Deceit replied

Virgil dug the palm of his hands into his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Deceit rubbed Virgil’s shoulder and squeezed it. 

"Now now, you know Remus was only trying to help. Even if his methods are a bit-" Deceit began

"Gruesome? Stupid? Dangerous?" Virgil answered

“I was going to say unconventional, but those work too," Deceit agreed

Virgil sighed and curled closer to Deceit's chest, closing his eyes. "I guess I should thank him, huh?" he muttered with an annoyed huff. 

Deceit chuckled softly and delicately raked his fingers along Virgil's back. "If you want to,'" he replied. 

The two of them then laid in silence once more as the room's calming atmosphere returned. Deceit closed his eyes and let the drowsiness overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering where I've been these last few weeks and why I haven't updated. Here is the reason's I've been gone: 
> 
> 1\. My computer decided to yeet itself out of existence (died/broke). So I'm having to use a crappy but manageable small laptop.
> 
> 2\. My car decided to have issues and needed to be fixed (twice)
> 
> 3\. I got sick (I'm better now though)
> 
> 4\. School. (Ew)
> 
> That's about it but I hope that explains it. I will try to get the next chapter up on Friday and then the final chapter up sometime next week. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this and I am humbled to have so much support and love. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> \- CBAR


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit lay on the bed in silence until Virgil asks the age-old question. 
> 
> _Why are we different?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 4. :)
> 
> Chapter 5 (the final chapter) will be coming out on Monday and it's set after Accepting Anxiety. It will be short and sweet but will pack a sad punch. So I hope you all will enjoy it :)

They laid there for a while, the silence of the room lulling them both to sleep. As Virgil remained curled up on Deceit’s chest. 

“Dee,” Virgil whispered, suddenly breaking the silence “why are we different?”

The question hung in the air as Deceit tensed up a bit, knowing the question would come eventually. As no matter the situation or predicament they’d find themselves in. The same question always lingered in the back of everyone’s minds.

_Why are we different?_

Deceit never knew how to answer them. 

Although it was true they were different from Roman, Patton, and Logan. While those “good” guys lived in the light and were surrounded by appreciation and love. The others lived in a world of shadows with dark powers at their fingertips. They fought each other, swore like sailors, and were deathly insane. They were hated more than anything in the mindscape and always blamed for the things that went wrong.  
Yet, they still held an ounce of love for each other and in their own twisted way, they were a family. 

“Well, Virgil,” Deceit began, “We’re different because we were made to be different. If we were anything like those goody two shoes, I doubt Thomas would have come this far.” 

“But,” Virgil started

“But, I understand how hard it is when people look down on you. However, you are important, whether they choose to see it or not,” Deceit replied 

“But why don’t they like us?” Virgil grumbled 

“Well, people often dislike what they don’t understand and prefer to stay with their _own_ kind. Even if that kind is no different from another,” Deceit replied

“That’s stupid” Virgil muttered

“It is, but you have to remember, people like familiarity. It’s in their nature to stay with the people their comfortable with,” said Deceit "Even so, they shouldn't make you feel lesser or inferior because of who or what you are." 

“Ya, but what about the blanket?" Virgil said

"What about the blanket?" Deceit replied

"Well, is it okay if I have it? Even if everyone thinks I'm too old for it?” Virgil asked

“Oh, honey, like I’ve said a million times before you’re not too old for it. I mean, if Remus can still sleep with Sir Robert Remus the third, then your allowed to have a blanket,” Deceit reassured

“Sir what now?” Virgil asked

“The names not important” Deceit replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What I’m trying to say, is your never too old for the things that help you. Roman probably thought the blanket was a childish thing you still carried around. However, I doubt he knew the blanket was a comfort to you. So, who is he to say anything?” 

“That makes sense,” Virgil replied

"Besides, I think Roman was just jealous of how cute you look with the blanket," Deceit said as he planted a kiss on Virgil's forehead.

Virgil blushed wildly and pulled away from Deceit, sitting up. “T-thank you,” he mumbled under his breath. Deceit laughed and sat up as well.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Deceit said, “I have a present for you.” 

Deceit summoned the black present in his hands and gave it to Virgil. Whose eyes grew wide as he took it from Deceit.

“Open it,” Deceit prompted

Virgil nodded and carefully unwrapped the present and opened up the box. A smile crept across his lips as he saw what it was. 

“It’s my blanket,” he said, “wait, no it’s-” 

Virgil reached into the box and lifted the jacket. "It's a jacket" Virgil whispered as he ran his fingers over the fabric, admiring it. "you made my blanket into a jacket" 

"Would you _not_ like to try it on?" asked Deceit, amused

"Can I?" Virgil replied

"Of course, it's your jacket," Deceit said

Deceit helped Virgil stand up and led him over to the mirror. Deceit then slipped the jacket on Virgil, adjusting to where it sat comfortably around his shoulder. 

“Is it comfortable?” asked Deceit

"It's, uh, perfect" replied Virgil, still in awe

Deceit laughed and tickled Virgil's sides “I’m glad you like it storm cloud,” he joked. Virgil laughed as well and playfully pushed Deceit away. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” said a sudden cackling voice

Deceit and Virgil jumped and turned around, seeing Remus leaning against the door frame. A wide devilish grin spread wide across his face as his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Remus, what are you doing here?” Deceit asked

“I’m here to keep watch over Virgil! Remember?” Remus answered

“I don’t remember coming to that agreement,” Deceit replied

Remus waved his hand dismissively and pushed further into the room. He walked up to Virgil and examined him from all sides, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s good, but it’s missing something,” Remus said

“What?” asked Deceit and Virgil in unison

"Makeup!" Remus shouted with glee

“Remus, he’s sick right now, remember? I doubt Virgil’s going to want to try on makeup,” Deceit scolded

“Actually, that sounds like fun,” Virgil piped up

"Splendid!" Remus squealed, already grabbing Virgil and pulling him toward the bed.

"Are you sure?" Deceit asked, looking at Virgil with questioning eyes.

"What? Is my pale sick face too pretty for makeup?" Virgil smirked as he batted his eyes, making Deceit laugh 

“I guess not,” Deceit said as he made his way to the door. "Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then. Meanwhile, I’ll go make dinner" 

Deceit opened the door and was about to step out when Virgil spoke up. "Wait, Dee?” Virgil called

"Yes?" Deceit replied, looking over his shoulder at Virgil, who was already in the clutches of the creative side.

"Thank you," said Virgil "for everything" 

Deceit smiled and nodded, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, leaning against the door and listening to Virgil and Remus laugh about something. 

_Why are we different?_

The question lingered in his mind like the hazy fog of the morning. He wondered when things became this way. When their world broke apart and morals suddenly came into question. He didn't know but sometimes he wished things could go back to the way they used to be. Before they all were assigned these shallow roles and before things got complicated. However, Deceit knew there was no hope for that. Things would probably always be this way and no amount of stitching could ever repair it.


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is gone and leaves Deceit in pieces. Luckily, there's a certain stinky man to help stitch him back together.
> 
> (Set after Accepting Anxiety)
> 
> Warning: Chapter may be a bit depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the Three Year Anniversary of Sanders Sides! Whoooooooo! 
> 
> I decided to release the final chapter ealier. So I hope all you lovely fanders enjoy!

Deceit sat curled up in the corner of the dark empty room. The jacket hugged tightly to his chest as tears streamed down his face. 

Virgil was gone.

Gone to a world of light and escaping the world of shadows. Gone to join _their_ famILY.

Their fight replayed itself in Deceit's mind. The yelling, the harsh words that flew through the air between them. The hatred captured in Virgil's hard brown eyes as he pushed Deceit away. Claiming Deceit had never understood him and that he finally found people who did.

"But I do understand!" Deceit had yelled back, but his words fell on deaf ears. Virgil gave Deceit one last look before turning his back and walking out the door. 

_Why are we different?_

The question crawled along his skin and buried itself in his mind. _Why are we different? Why are we bad? Why are we hated? _  
He could never answer them. No matter how many times they asked. Deceit could never look into the others _pitiful_ eyes and give them the answer they deserved. Because he didn't know. He didn't know why the mind wanted them to fade. He didn't know why they were bad or why they were hated more than anything. He didn't know and it terrified him. 

Deceit sobbed for a while as the thoughts ran through his head. Making him sick and wishing he could just lay there and die. When suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Deceit looked up to see Remus standing there with a grim look on his face. 

"Remus," Deceit said, straightening himself up. 

"DeeDee, are you okay?" Remus asked

"I'm alright," Deceit replied, trying to keep his composure.

"Are you sure? Cause you like you've been crying," Remus said 

Deceit looked down and shrugged, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "So I am," he sighed

"Would you like some company?" asked Remus

Deceit looked up at Remus and smiled, stretching out his arm. "Come here," he said. Remus without question ran to his side and slid into Deceit's open arm. He snuggled close and nuzzled Deceit's neck. 

"Thank you," Deceit whispered

"Your welcome," Remus replied

There was a pause and then Deceit spoke again, running his gloved hand through Remus's hair. "I promise. One day we'll get him back. One day we'll-" before Deceit could finish his sentence, Remus kissed him and Deceit melted into his touch. 

"Shh, I know," Remus whispered as he nibbled Deceit's lip "I know" 

Deceit sighed and snuggled close to Remus, letting the rat-man shower him with love and affection. He didn't know if he'd ever see Virgil again or what was to happen to them now. But at least he still had the others and perhaps they were the only thing that would keep his stitches in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and share. See you next chapter ;)


End file.
